westworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Ed Harris
.jpg |aka = Edward Allen Harris |season = 1, 2, 3 |first = "The Original" |dateofbirth = November 28, 1950 (age ) |birthplace = Tenafly, New Jersey, USA |role = The Man in Black |images = Images }}Ed Harris plays the Man in Black (also known as the Gunslinger) in the sci-fi, western TV series, Westworld. Ed Harris has earned the reputation as one of the most talented actors of our time. In the original 1973 film, the role of The Gunslinger was played by Yul Brynner and was a robot - whereas in the 2016 TV series Westworld (TV Series), the Man in Black is a human. He was recently nominated for “Outstanding Lead Actor in a Drama Series” in the 2018 Emmys for his acting in Westworld. Other roles * Davey Bresnihan in Delvecchio (TV Series) * Ralph Cooper / Rick Reiner / Warren in Lou Grant (TV Series) * Rudy Kempner in The Rockford Files (TV Series) * Glenn Morgan in Barnaby Jones (TV Series) * Wm Clark in The Seekers (TV Mini-Series) * Chuck Polcheck in The Aliens Are Coming (TV Movie) * John Dantley in Paris (TV Series) * Arnold Harmon in Hart to Hart (TV Series) * Hank Blaine in Creepshow * Jack Walsh in Swing Shift * Wayne Lomax in Places in the Heart * Jimmy Wing in American Playhouse (TV Series) * Gus Lang in Code Name: Emerald * Charlie Dick in Sweet Dreams * Harry Nash in The Last Innocent Man (TV Movie) * William Walker in Walker * Bud Brigman in The Abyss * Frankie Flannery in State of Grace * Harry Seagraves in Paris Trout * Dave Moss in Glengarry Glen Ross * Hugh Hathaway in Running Mates * Wayne Tarrance in The Firm * Alan Pangborn in Needful Things * Kyle Bodine in China Moon * Blair Sullivan in Just Cause * Gene Kranz in Apollo 13 * E. Howard Hunt in Nixon * Mack McCann in Eye for an Eye * Jim Lassiter in Riders of the Purple Sage * Francis X. Hummel in The Rock * Seth Frank in Absolute Power * Christof in The Truman Show * Luke Harrison in Stepmom * Frank Shore in The Third Miracle * Jerry Charmichael in Waking the Dead * Kelly Grant in The Prime Gig * Jackson Pollock in Pollock * Erwin König in Enemy at the Gates * William Parcher in A Beautiful Mind * Henry Sturbuck in Just a Dream * Richard Brown in The Hours * Oscar Vogel in Masked and Anonymous * Harold Jones in Radio * Lester Farley in The Human Stain * Carl Fogarty in A History of Violence * Miles Roby in Empire Falls (TV Mini-Series) * Don Holden in Winter Passing * Ludwig van Beethoven in Copying Beethoven * Remy Bressant in Gone Baby Gone * Eddie Lorenzo in Cleaner * Mitch Wilkinson in National Treasure: Book of Secrets * Charlie Winston in Touching Home * Virgil Cole in Appaloosa * Liam Ryan in Once Fallen * Richard Tipton in Virginia * Peter Blaylock in Salvation Boulevard * Steven Simon in That's What I Am * Peter Blaylock in Salvation Boulevard * David Englander in Man on a Ledge * John McCain in Game Change (TV Movie) * Dmitri "Demi" Zubov in Phantom * Ed Du Bois in Pain & Gain * Cornelius Jackson in Sweetwater * Tom Young / Garret Mathis in The Face of Love * Roy McNary in Frontera * Shawn Maguire in Run All Night * Neil Elliott in The Adderall Diaries * Sam Vaughn in A Crooked Somebody * Ben Ryder in Kodachrome * Leonard Dekkom in Geostorm * Ray Mott in The Last Full Measure Trivia *Starred opposite Gustaf Skarsgård in Peter Weir's Film "The Way Back" (2010) External links * fr:Ed Harris es:Ed Harris Category:Cast